Data sets corresponding to sensor data can include a relatively large quantity of data. Sensors are becoming less expensive and thus more accessible for large scale application. The data sets can include historical data and current data collected from a plurality of sensors. The plurality of sensors can each correspond to a particular device and/or particular area. For example, the plurality of sensors can be utilized to monitor a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) unit.